¿A quien amo?
by JokerInsanity
Summary: ¿Un DavKat? o ¿Un GamKat? Solo el sexo y la suerte de cada rival lo dira 7w7 Por cierto, la historia se acomodara con algunos acontecimiento que no ocurrieron en el comic, o sea, es obvio que todas las escenas románticas no están (ya quisiéramos) No me corrijan si hay partes que nunca ocurrieron, solo aviso :'v disfruten!
1. Sentimientos confusos

Una triste sonrisa recorre los labios sellados del torpe canceriano, deseando que su historia se resetee para poder volver al inicio de esta locura. Aun sin entender que ocurría, abrazaba delicadamente el trozo de trapo violeta que antiguamente envolvía la cintura de su querida amiga, la cual veía como su madre. Derramando lagrimas por la sangre salpicada de sus amigos. Adolorido por el adiós de la persona que tanto amaba.

Despidiéndose del cuerpo de su "madre" y de su aroma, por fin decidió encontrarle, aun si era tarde, quería verle a ese payaso y llorarle todo lo que había perdido, quería verle y besarle y decirle que el estaría a su lado... pero era algo impensable para el cangrejito.

Mientras aun lloraba en su gran depresión, alguien apareció, alguien estaba atrás de él, apoyando su mano en el hombro del triste troll. El azabache se dio vuelta con sorpresa y miedo, por ser emboscado a esta hora pero no era algo parecido... era Dave... el rubio de su amigo.

-Karkat.- Jadeo Dave el cual estaba cansado, al parecer había corrido.

-¿Dave?... ¿Que... que ocurre?- Le pregunto asustado.

-Karkat... supe lo de Kanaya y lo de Gamzee... por favor, piénsalo, sé que iras tras el pero no, no lo hagas. No vayas a su busca, él no te merece.- Esas palabras cayeron en el corazón de Karkat y lo agrieto haciendo que las lágrimas picaran en los ojos del niño.

-El merece una oportunidad...- Murmuro lamentablemente.

-El no te merece... nadie te merece, ni siquiera yo y te juro que no hay persona más desesperada por tu amor que yo.- Justo en ese momento empezó a llover, pero eso no podía borrar el tinte rojo de sus mejillas, no sólo las de él si no las del canceriano el cual miraba con demasiada sorpresa al rubio-. Te amo.- Fue lo último que murmuro mientras se armaba de coraje para abalanzarse y besarlo, el beso fue correspondido como el abrazo que le siguió.

Todo era tan romántico, los dos, bajo la lluvia, los dos, con el corazón postrado en un hilo demasiado fino.

Con cuidado, Dave, se separo y le miro a los ojos. Karkat tambien le miro a los ojos, con ese encantador tinte rojo en sus mejillas, pero esta vez el cangrejo se armo de valor y le saco esos lentes de sol para verle a los ojos carmesis que tenia, esas hermosas gemas que hacian que Dave se sintiera acomplejado.

Sus miradas estaban fijas, la una con la otra. Los ojos rojizos del rubio hacían olvidar las tristezas y pesares del niño de pelo azabache.

-Quiero hacer que olvides tus pesares, quiero que me ames a mi ¿Es tan difícil pedirte que sea a mí a quien des tan preciada oportunidad? Karkat...- Le murmuro acariciando su mejilla con delicadeza.

-Dave... yo...- Karkat retiro la mano de Dave de su mejilla y con lágrimas ya cayendo por sus cachetes, se alejó de él-. Perdóname pero no puedo... yo... al menos debo ir a verlo por última vez.

Karkat corrió. Lejos de Dave. Lejos, para aclarar sus confusos pensamientos. Dejando a un Dave sonriendo entre lágrimas saladas.


	2. Sentimientos de culpa

Ya alejado de aquella situación confusa pero extrañamente dulce, quise olvidar por completo los labios y los ojos carmesís de Dave, pero me era simplemente imposible. Una descarga de sensaciones recorrió mi mente y mi cuerpo, dejándome caer como un tonto al piso, envolviendo mis brazos en mi mojado cuerpo. Él me había dejado confuso, tenía una meta importante pero... ahora... tan sólo resultaba una meta hecha por mi encaprichamiento hacia Gamzee... pero es que lo amo, lo amo aún si él no sintiera lo mismo por mí, lo amo aún si él hubiese matado a todos a mi alrededor, lo amo aún si él atenta contra mi propia vida. Lo amo como un enfermo.

Mi respiración era agitada, mis ojos volvieron a producir lágrimas rojas, y mi sollozos incrementaban cada vez más fuerte. Era un desastre.

Camine tanto como mi cuerpo pudo, camine a donde sabía que estaría. Lo conocía demasiado bien, hasta reconocía que él estaba enfermo, mucho antes de que esta mierda empezará.

La orilla del prepotente mar. Allí él estaba. Como anticipe.

-Gamzee...- Al verlo mis ojos se volvieron a convertir en ríos, yo quería salir corriendo y abrazarlo... decirle que era un idiota, pero el nudo que se encontraba en mi garganta y la parálisis de mis piernas lo evitaron.

Él estaba empapado y cubierto de sangre. Mi cabeza gritaba que saliera corriendo. Pero yo siempre le he hecho caso a mi tonto y débil corazón.

Camine lentamente hacia él, no iba a dejar que el miedo apresara mis deseos, yo quería verlo a los ojos. Abrazarlo, mimarlo, decirle que él no estaba sólo.

Ya me encontraba detrás de él, y no podía pronunciar palabra alguna.

-...- Me encontraba en silencio, mirando su larga y ancha espalda, mientras él observaba el mar.

Quería que me notará, entonces con mi pulso nervioso, toque su espalda y tan rápido como lo hice, él se dio vuelta sosteniendo con fuerza mi muñeca. Él de un segundo a otro se dio cuenta quien era, y tan rápido como agarró mi muñeca la soltó, yéndose lentamente hacia atrás.

-Karkat... ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó con un tono sumamente tembloroso.

Su expresión demostraba confusión y algo de temor. Esa mirada me partía el alma.

-Gamzee... yo...- Mis palabras no salieron como lo deseaba, por ello me quedé en silencio y me abalance un poco hacia él para envolverlo en mis brazos, lo abrace haciendo que se sorprendiera.

-Karkat... ¿Esto es una broma, porque mierda estas aquí, porqué mierda me abrazas?- Me preguntó apoyando sus manos en mis costados.

-...- Respondí con mi silencio. Él lo entendió.

-Eres un idiota.- Murmuro mientras me alejaba lentamente.

-Déjame seguir abrazándote.- Masculle reteniendo mis lágrimas por su rechazo.

-No. Karkat, no quiero lastimarte, así que por favor alejarte.- No lo hice, aleje con mis manos las suyas.

-No me importa. No me iré.- Dije con firmeza.

-¡¿Por qué mierda no quieres?!- Me gritó enojado, enseñándome la mayoría de sus colmillos.

-¡Porque te amo, maldito bastardo! ¡¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo?!- Grite sin más, dejando que mis lágrimas brotaran nuevamente de mis rojizos ojos.

Gamzee se quedó observándome, sin decir nada, él estaba atónito ante mi declaración, su silencio me irritaba.

-¡Di algo!- Le exigí, frustrado conmigo y con esta situación.

-Yo... yo no sé qué decir...- Me contesto arrastrando las palabras.

Lo sabía pero eso no importaba. Ya estaba preparado para que él me rechazará.

-Lo siento Kat...- Su murmullo poseía cierto dolor pero no revelaba más que rechazó para mis oídos.

-No me importa.- Le contesté mientras lo abrazaba, acariciando su gran espalda temblorosa-. Quiero quedarme a tu lado... Quiero poder darte una segunda oportunidad Gamzee.- Quiero darte mi vida.

-Karkat...- Él me abrazó fuertemente, mientras yo sollozaba en voz baja, él empezaba a llorar con fuerza en mi hombro, descargándose en ese triste abrazo-. ¿Cómo es que no me odias?

-Nunca te odiaría, Gamz, nunca haría tal cosa.- Mis finas uñas se ajustaron a su espalda, no quería soltarlo.

-Karkat...- Él apenas se alejó y tomó mi mentón, dándome un beso suave pero necesitado.

Sentí que mis pies se despegaban del suelo; no notaba más a mí alrededor que la cálida presencia de él.

Me quedé junto a él, en esa posición durante bastante rato. No quería que ese momento se acabará, no quería irme de su lado. Sólo quería que él me sostuviera en sus brazos.

En mi interior sabía que él me estaba envenenando con su dulce existencia.


End file.
